Sugar and spice with everything nice
by Goldielocks21
Summary: Edward beats rapes and then leaves Bella In the woods to died after he drinks her blood. Only for Bella to be saved by Victoria and to have Leah imprint on both of them
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All characters do not belong to me. This story is a femslash with a futa so if you don't like don't read

Please review I can only get better if I have feedback

this is my first time writing anything like this so be gentle.

An if u wanna see something happen in the story

let me know an I will try no promise but I will try

* * *

Chapter 1

**Izzy Pov:**

So here we are waiting to get off the plane from volterra Italy to forks Washington after a long summer of working and spending time with my vampire family that is not my brother Alec and sister Jane who comes an visit us often. Now we're back home were 1. I get to see my wife whom I miss very much because she had to come home early for some "important" pack meeting that couldn't wait a week. 2. where i start school tomorrow at forks high I know what your thinking why go to school and not just relax and do whatever, the answer to that question is if I don't go to school father would want me to work which would lead to me missing one of my wives an I just can't do that so high school here I come.

Oh I'm so sorry were are my manners my name is Izzy Clearwater Voultri but you can call me Izzy. An the woman next to me with the Brilliant orange hair that's Victoria Clearwater Voultri my maker/best friend/wife. we just got back from visiting our father Aro whom we left very depressed in Italy but he'll get over it he always does, don't get me wrong now he will miss us but we've been doing this for 200 hundred years now so he will be depress for about a week or two then he'll be back to his old self Again.

So as i was saying now were waiting for Leah outside the airport holding hands talking and** EVERYONE** is staring at us don't get me wrong cause We don't mind cause were use to it, but at lease pretend not to be watching us although we do look sexy I'm wearing a tight white v-neck shirt that say **I'm Beautiful Bitch** with some dark blue ripped skinny jeans low ride that fits and shows off my ass just right with my combat boots. An Vic's wearing the same thing as me but her shirt is a black v-neck with 6 inch black heels and can I say** Got Damn** my wife looks beautiful and sexy at the same damn time, So we're only waiting maybe 2 minutes give or take before Leah pulls up in front of us in her 2013 cherry red Cadillac which is my favorite car of hers do you want to know why it my favorite car?, well ill tell you anyway the reason this is my favorite car of hers is because of the bench seat that fits three up Leah steps out the car wearing a white t-shirt that shows off her tattoos with men Cargo pants that reach just below the knee and some white get out the car walks up to us and the front thing she does is pull us each into a searing kiss that leave both of us weak and the knees and the people that are near us that saw the kiss just stand there with shock looks on there face like puts our bags in the Back seat and we all get in the front seat with Vic behind the wheel, Leah in the middle an me at the end and the minute we pull away from the airport I'm kissing Leah again.

**Leah Pov**:

"Baby I missed you" says Izzy pulling an inch away from my lips

"I missed you to Iz " I reply before I'm pulling her into a next passionate kiss were I suck her bottom lip in my mouth an nibble on it then lightly run my tongue over it to soothe it an she moans, Then out of no where i feel a hand rubbing my thigh and i know its not izzy cause she has one hand tangled in my hair keeping me close while the other is clasp behind my neck so that means it has to be Vic an I'm proven correct when I hear.

"Hey what about me? don't you miss me to baby" says Vic in a husky voice I can hear the purr in her voice and its making me want her.

I pull away from Iz and attach my lips to Vic's neck biting and suck while my right hand slowly start to makes it way across he stomach to her breast so i can plays with her nipples "of course I missed you baby"I reply and before i can say anything else i feel Izzy push her body into me from behind an starts kissing my neck,I moan when i fell her start sucking know that she is marking me then i feel her place her hand on my thigh and start rubbing it taking over where vic left off scene both her hands are are back on the steering wheel try to concentrate and not crash while I'm twisting her nipples and kissing all over her the while Izzy is still rubbing my thigh getting higher and higher with each rub to where I want her but we cant do this right now, not right now were driving.

"Wait wait baby stop not now later" I say but Izzy is still kiss me her hand now wrapping around my penis an I moan at the pleasure I feel "come on Izzy baby stop were still on the road" she rubs it two times making me moan again before she pulls away an i thank god she stop _'OK calm down Leah calm down'_

"OK OK but we will be finishing this when we get home" damn I love my wife when she gets all bossy I find it so freaking sexy.  
"Hey what was that "important" meeting about that you had to come home early" damn she just had to go an ask me that didn't she, doesn't matter ill just pretend like i don't hear her and then i wont have to answer " lee did you hear me what was the meeting about " she say looking me straight in the eyes damn now I gotta tell her,I wasn't gonna tell her tell later but she strong she'll be ok...I hope

"Uh...The Cullen's are back"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **thank you for your review and and follows and to Rosalie end Jacob thanks I don't speak Spanish but I did understand what you said and that was what I was trying to do make it different cause I read a lot where she is either to nice and forgiving or mean until she forgive them and I have no plans to do that.

enjoy your day guys and I'm gonna start working on the next chapter tonight let me know what you want the Cullen's reaction to seeing Izzy and Victoria together to be like.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Izzy Pov**:

As soon as Leah say the Cullen's are back Victoria slams on the brakes an almost sends lee flying out of the car which causes me to laugh when I know it wrong cause my baby almost got Hurt but its funny as hell and i couldn't help it, Now Vic's looking at me like I lost my mind cause I can't stop laughing

"Why the hell are you laughing" Asks V her face a mass of shock that makes me laugh even more

"I swear on everything I know izzy you better stop laughing right now what the hell is wrong with you" she says to me as if she is scolding a child but it just make me laugh even more

"I can't... Your face..." I reply trying and failing to stop my laughter and now she is looking at me with a blank expression on her face before it turns into a pissed off expression oh oh _(I think I made her mad I better stop laughing and start apologizing)_

" No no no baby I didnt mean it like that I just meant you were so shock because lee almost flew from the car I'm sorry" I say to her but she doesn't even acknowledge me she just starts driving again, which mean i really pissed her off so i have to work for my forgiveness which lead to where i am now climbing over Leah and sit in her lap Making sure to be careful cause she is driving after all.

"I'm sorry" I say placing a kiss to her neck but i get no response lets this again I kiss her neck "I'm sorry"i repeat myself and i still get no reply ok if thats how you want to play to play it let's play cause i could play to so what I'm gonna do is fuck the forgiveness lets go straight to horny.I start by placing open mouth kisses on her neck while nibbling here and there, I licked my way from the top of her neck to her collarbone an bite down on the mating make i placed there but only hard enough to feel not to break the skin cause i only want to tease her with the tingles of it not make her cum then i run my tongue over it to sooth it while i grind my hips into her. I apologize again to her but this time theres alot more husk to my voice "I'm so sorry baby" I stop pause to grind into her again only sign i know this is working is when she bits her lip to stop from moaning " I really really didn't mean to laugh like that but God you taste so good baby." I continue to kiss and grind into her and I don't know when we got here or when the car stop but the minute we're having fun in the car the next she was throwing me on our bed, kissing me hard an grinding her hips down into me, I felt her hand going under my shirt slowly making its way up to my breast and when she reaches he destination she starts pulling and twisting my nipple in her right hand causing me to moan out loud and arch my back so I'm pushing my breast into her encouraging her to keep going but suddenly everything stops and I'm not feeling anything so I pop up on my elbow to see what's happening only to find V not in bed with me anymore but sitting in Leah's lap on the Couch in the corner of the room.

* * *

**Victoria's Pov**:

"We need to talk about this" I tell her leaning back to rest my head on Leah's shoulder while she wraps her arms around me "You can't run away from this and it not going to go away" I say an izzy sits up in the bed an fixes her shirt then runs her hand threw her hair with a huff clearly not wanting to talk bout this but we have to cause if they are here that name and there is a possibility that we will see them at school tomorrow .

I sigh "Iz we just wanna know if your ok just please talk to us" she looks up at me an looks in my eyes I wish I knew what she was thinking but I can't read her right now, she blocking me out "Izzy we love you and we both know that if the Cullen's are back then they will be going to school again and you know we would do anything for you so if you wan.." I'm cut off by her lips moving in a reassuring kiss then she kisses Leah pulling away she gives us both a reassuring smile an says

"I love you both with all my heart and there is nothing that's gonna take me back to those first 3 months of our relationship, you helped me both of you and I will always be thankful and grateful to have both of you in my life and nothing could change that. As for the Cullen's "she sighs before looking us both in the eyes to make us see the truth "I don't want anything to do with them well... maybe Esme and Rosalie but I want nothing to do with the rest of them I could care less. An don't worry loves I will be getting my revenge on Edward like we always planned to do now it will be easier cause I get to do it were it all started and I don't know about you but I can't wait until they see us tomorrow, oh this is going to be so much fun" she said and I can't help the mischievous smile that I give her this is going to be so much fun indeed because badass izzy is coming out to play.

"Oh this is gonna be so much fun I can't wait for tomorrow to come so I can see there faces when they see us together and I cant wait to get my hands on Edward" the look Izzy give me says I better not kill him he is mines "no baby I won't kill him that's your job but I will make him wish i did" she give me a smile to let me know she approves damn I love this women she just so...so...God "kiss me baby I want you so bad right now" an she does she kisses me, while were still kissing I pick her up an carry her back to the bed without breaking the kiss I lay her down on the bed and straddle her waist i do all this while taking off our clothes at vampire that done I break the kiss to move down to her neck were I nibble light while she watches lee and the noticeable bulge forming in her boxers. Izzy moans at the sight and all the sexual tension in the room right now.

* * *

**No one Pov**

Leah fought to keep herself in the couch just barely as she sat on the edge while she watched her wife Victoria suck and twist her wife izzy nipples whiles she was grinding into her izzy was looking in her eyes moaning. She watch as izzy whispers something into Victoria ear to low for her to hear and leaves her alone on the bed and walks sensually over to her. when izzy reaches Leah she shoves her back on the couch so she could straddle her and slowly she started rolling her hips around an grinding down hard every once in a while.

Izzy pulled Leah's head back to expose her neck to her she starts kissing and nipping her until she reached her pulse point and starts sucking it, she loved the heat come that always came off her wife body such a stark difference from her cold.

Leah was starting to lose control the scent of arousal was in the air and izzy grinding against her cock was driving her crazy. She moaned a squeezed Izzy waist pushing her down harder and faster into her.

"No no" said izzy " not yet baby" Leah let out a growl of frustration when izzy stopped moving and slid back breaking the contact, "Well aren't you in a rush" izzy whispered "I wonder what Victoria is doing right now". Leah looked around izzy only to see Victoria rubbing her clit and nipple with her hands watching them, Leah moves to get up but Izzy pushes her back stopping her before she could even get up an inch.

"Not yet" izzy commands and pulled Leah's mouth to her breast only for Leah to suck eagerly and moan when she felt izzy tore the t-shirt off if her and started pinching and twisting her nipples. A scream from Victoria made Leah try and look but Izzy hand wrapping around her penis made her change her mind. Leah eyes slam shut and her back arched as izzy took her into her mouth and starts deep throating her, she reaches for Izzy's hair but found her hand and lap empty which causes her to start growling again opening her eyes ready to protest the teasing only for the words to get stuck in her throat and her mouth to go dry at the sight that greets her.

When her eyes land on Izzy laying on the bed with Victoria head between her legs eating her out while Izzy hips are propped up on a stack of pillows, she watches for awhile until she see Victoria moves to sit over Izzy's face and beckon Leah to come forward.

"I love my life" Leah muttered under her breath as she took in the sight before her, she walked over to the bed and takes a minute to admire the scene then crawled between Izzy parted legs an without warning slammed into izzy delighted at how tight and wet she is. "Leahhhh" izzy screamed out as Leah drove into her, Leah watched as Victoria sat on Izzy waiting mouth. "Damnnnn"Leah says as she watches them but she cant watch for long cause Victoria pulls her into a open mouth kiss were she is left moaning at the taste of izzy on her tongue.

Leah slams harder into Izzy causing Izzy to moan out " oh, God yes" she pants "ju...just like t-that ba..baby harder har..." With a deep growl Leah did just that and dove harder into Iz and because of this Izzy hips bucked against leah as she bites down hard on Victoria clit making her scream out, They get into a rhythm and the only sounds that can be heard other than there moans are the wet slapping sounds echoing off the walls.

"Oh no" pants Leah " I'm gonna oh shit"

"Baby cum with me " says Victoria then she suck on Leah nipples which causes her hips to get jerky and desperate.

"I don't wan... I don't wanna stop" Leah forced out

"It okay baby" Victoria say taking a deep breath the scent of there arousal strong in the air "Cum with me baby, cum in izzy for me." Leah howled as she slammed into Izzy an cums deep inside her and the force pushes Izzy over the edge.

"Izzy" cried Victoria as she cums all over izzy face I could see Izzy licking her clean. Minutes later they slowly untangle themselves and turn to cuddle in the after glow of there love making.

"I love you both of you" Izzy says they both say I love you back to each other and izzy says "don't worry about me so much I'm not that little girl they knew and they will get what's coming to them trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I won't be writing there class schedule down to the last detail because I don't see the point but I will say what classes they have.  
Warning to all those Cullen loving people this is a chapter you should skip I'm not bashing them just ignoring them and for all those Edward loving people you'll see how his possessive behavior get in trouble

Oh and let just pretend the music and cars from this day and really from there time period shall we thanks all

thought in italic

* * *

Chapter3

**Izzy Pov:**

I was waken out of my meditation state by Leah's warm lips kissing up the back of my neck until they reached my earlobe she sucked it into her mouth and nibbles on it causing me moan, I shudder when i feel her right hand coming around my waist and starts drawing lazy patterns on my stomach slowly moving upwards towards my breast.

I'm starting to get turned on so I can't help it when my hips push themselves into her pussy on there own, (_I can't do this...I have school...I have to st..._)we both let out loud moans when she finally cups my breast. I start squirming around trying to get out of her touch but she twists my nipple causing me to arch my back pushing my hips farther into her pussy and she starts grinding hard into me, I can smell the arousal come from us so I put my hands on top of her to make her stop but she going for a minute before she stop an when she does all i can do is sigh in relief.

"Well that's a great way to wake up" I pant out turning around to face her, I give her a good morning kiss.

Leah laughs into the kiss"well I had to wake you up somehow and since your gonna be in school and I wont be able to see you so I thought why not give her something to remember" she say this in a nonchalant manner but I can see the twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

I smile at her Oh how I love the times like this where I could just play with her and Vic or do crazy things together speaking of which where is Victoria "oh yea and did you wake up Vic like this to and were is she"I tried listen to listen for her but I couldn't hear her anywhere in the house.

She has this evil grin on her face"Yes, yes I did" an she get this far away look like she's remembering it, I laugh at the look on her face give her a kiss and get up to start getting ready for school,First I need to take a shower so I can't get the smell of sex off of me and then we could go from there.

* * *

**Leah's Pov:**

I watch as Izzy comes out the bathroom naked then walks to the dresser to get some underwear I whistle at her when she turns to look at me I give her a thumbs up and blow her a kiss an she laugh at me That musical laugh that I can't get enough of "baby I think you are so beautiful" she smiles at me while putting on her black Victoria secret matching bra and boy shorts.

Then she walks In the closet and comes out a minute later looking oh so sexy in a midnight blue tight v-neck that says TR**EAT ME RIGHT** some black ripped skinny jeans that make her ass looks oh so right and her favorite combat boot with the tongue hanging down. We turn to see Vic walking in the room wearing a red skin tight v-neck that says** I LIKE GIRLS**, black skinny jeans (_that I might add make her legs go on forever)_with a pair of 6 inch red heels.

"Damnnn"I say sitting up getting there attention "I think if looks could kill y'all would be the death of me" They smile at me while I get up an walk over to them, I wrap my arms around there waist pulling them into me "I'm gonna miss you while your in school" I say an they aww at me wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Baby it's just for a couple of hour and then u get to spend the rest if the day with us" says Vic pulling back an giving me a peck on the lip

"I know but I'm still gonna miss you both and your right I get to have you after school, the minute school get out I will be outside waiting for you by your car ok " I say they both mummer an ok and we head to the kitchen for them to heat up some blood before they have to leave, when there done drinking there blood I walk them to the car and give them both a kiss good bye until later.

* * *

**Vic's Pov:**

So here we are on are way to school which is maybe a 10 minute drive since we were staying at izzy old house while we go to school, An on the weekend we stay at our home on the Rez. well it use to be her old house until she brought it and some of the forest around it after her father die. she demolished it and rebuilt it into a Italian styled mansion made complete with large wooden doors, spiral staircase and a balcony over the doors needless to say the neighbors are jealous.

Where about three minutes away from the school now and I'm watching Izzy closely cause today were gonna see the Cullen's. she looks calm and she says she's gonna be fine but I was still being careful, no Matter what she says its not easy to see the person that you thought loved you then to have them rape, beat and try to kill you no she's not ok she maybe past it but she will never be ok until she get her revenge.

We're about to pull in the parking Lot when the song on the radio changes to Bitch don't kill my vibe by Kendrick Lamar I look her an she looking back at me "there gonna stare away why Not send them a message at the same time". she say an I laugh " we'll I wonder what's gonna make them stare" I shake me head at her "my baby of course this is a very sexy car ya know", An true to her word they are all staring but I don't Blame them this is a sexy car she has. its a Bugatti veyron 4 grand sport vitesse fire finch bronze carbon convertible so yea I would stare to.

There were clusters of students gathered all around the parking lot and on the sidewalk, the second I get out the car I could feel all eyes on me but I pay them no mind _(honestly I think we'll be happy if they stop staring at us by the end of the week)_.as I'm walking to the back of the car i try to pick up the Cullen's scent while I wait for izzy but it wasn't there so I guess they aren't here yet, Izzy comes out the car walk to me grabbing my hand interlocking our fingers and the parking lot explodes with people whispering to each other. We didn't wait for someone to try an approach us, we just walked purposefully toward the main building without looking around or at anyone.

We made our way to the office, ignoring the stares of the few students already in the school and not outside. When we enter the office Izzy walked up to the desk where a woman who looked to be in the 60's manned the desk .

"Can I help you honey?" the woman ask in a friendly voice.

"Yes Ma'm Were starting classes today and we were told to come here an get our schedules."replied Izzy

"Ok an can I have your names please?" The woman asked as she shifted throw a few papers.

"Izzy Clearwater and Victoria Volturi " Izzy replied

The woman takes a few second before she hands Izzy a few paper" Welcome to forks high Izzy, here's your schedule and a maps of the school to help you find your classes. The location and combination of your lockers, have your teachers sign off on each class you attend and then bring the slips back at the end of the day."and with that we left the office Izzy gave me my schedule a map and locker info and we compare schedule to see if se have any class together.

We have our first period together which is history so we headed toward our class now because the school was starting to full up with students. We made it to the classroom and there was only one other student here Izzy spoke to the teacher for a few moments before he handed her two book signed our slips then told us the only seats left were to the back next to the girl already here.

We made our way to the back and slid into the seat next to the girl, who was reading a book but glanced at us then shyly averted her eyes. Without waiting for the girl to work up the nerve I held out my hand" hello I'm Victoria Volturi and thats Izzy Clearwater An you are".

She looked up from her book and looked around as if I couldn't be talking to her, I watch her eyes focus on me then widen in shock that was quickly covered up by a shy smile before she took my hand," he...hello I'm Jamie it's nice to meet you both " Jamie looked at us warily like she was afraid.

I smile at her she was attractive in a shy Kind of way with her slight brown complexion and Hispanic features made her even prettier. Jamie looks as if she was going to say something when a voice was directed towards us.

"Hi You must be the new girls! I'm karly bash!" The owner of the loud voice was blonde staring Down at us from in front of my desk her arms wrapped around her books so a hand wasn't offered, I did notice that she was glaring at Jamie "why are you talking to that freak?" Jamie just ducked her head.

_(Ok what the hell is her problem)_ I look at izzy who is frowning as karly snapped at Jamie "hello, I'm Victoria and that izzy"I reply coldly but that pass by karly completely.

"I saw you guys pulled into the parking lot that was SO cool, I can't believe your parents brought you a car like that, My parents would Flip if they even saw your car." She keep talking about showing us around and offering to "let" us sit with her and her friends at lunch, which I couldn't decline because she keep talking only stopping to ask we're we were from.

Izzy told her we were from Italy because she was starting to annoy me, that just made her squeal and start on a tangent on how cool and beautiful it must have been to live there until the bell ringed for the start of class.

I just sat there threw out the class noticing Jamie kept giving us these frowns as if she didn't understand us. That was brought to an end when me and izzy left to go to our second period which we have together its math, so it goes by slow cause we know everything there teaching so we just talk to each other threw are mind links until the bell rings we separate because we don't have the next class together izzy has biology and I have art,So I kiss her hand goodbye and we Talk to each other threw our mind links until the bell rings for lunch then meet up at izzy locker to put her books up.

"Hey you ready for this cause I know we didn't see them yet but there scent is here so you will see them in the cafeteria" I say while rubbing her arm and looking in her eye.

She Nods her head with a smile "I'm fine baby I promise if I wasn't I would tell you and if I feel like killing him right there in front of everyone I will tell you ok" I smile at her I know she could do this.

* * *

**Izzy Pov:**

We go to the lunchline on the side an started picking up random food to put on the trays we picked up, we paid the lunch lady then went into the main cafeteria.

I almost laugh at how how déjà vu this is, every head turned to look at us and it was so Silent you could hear a pin drop. Everyone want to get a look at the new girls we masked our faces in disinterest and we made our way over to karly table, where she look she was about to have a stroke from waving violently for us to join her. I recognize some of the faces from my classes earlier including the guys who watching me.

We sat down at the table while I was looking at the Cullen's table from the corner of my eye, I tune karly out since all she does is talk about herself I only have to nod every once in a while to show I'm listening. She introduced the people at the table to us who I really didn't care to know, there was a Brittany and liz who you could tell were gossip and bitchs and really aren't that pretty to be talking about anyone.

Then there where the guys Brian, Jay and Adrian they were all well over 6 feet, Brian being 6'2 Jay at 6'4 and Adrian t 6'6 an was most muscular an looked to be the leader of the other two, from the corner of my eye I could she the Cullen's reaction to me and the looks on there faces was priceless. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had shocked expression there eyes stuck on me, while Alice was a puzzled frown and Edward was the most priceless of them all his eyes wide in terror and mouth hung open as if he could believe it.(I wanted to walk up to him an say I'm back an with a vengeance bitch then punch him in the face but I couldn't) there expression were something I engraved in my mind but I tune back in to listen to there conversation.

Emmett broke the silence a minute later with what I suppose he thinks is a whisper."holy fuck... Are they the new girls? The Brunette looks just like..."

Rosalie fought to get her face under control, which she didn't really do "the resemblance is there but I'm not sure."she said

Alice spoke up "there one of us listen there not heartbeat" she said causing the other 4 whip there heads to her before at us to check for themselves.

That caused me and Vic to laugh out loud but fortunately for us karly just told a joke so it looked like we were paying attention to the conversation.

"She's right" jasper murmured "there's no heartbeat. There one of us but I'm not sure if it's...her besides I can't read them."

The whole group turned wide eyes on Jasper before they look to Edward to see if he could read her but from the constipated look his face that would be a"I... I can't...I can't read them" I had to stop myself from laughing again while they turn to us with wide eyes

"Do you think it could be Bella?" asked Rosalie

It was Edward who spoke " I don't think it her...at lease I hope not" with what I assume is don't but I could hear the underline fear in his face

"We need to tell Carlisle and Esme, they have to know about this" Emmett said

I tuned them out because I had hear enough for now and smiled at my table mate, who were trying to impress us with story's and jokes I grabbed Victoria's hand before I excused us from the table, leaving I felt all eyes on us again we dump our tray and slowly walked out we had maybe three minutes before our next class and I wanted a kiss from Vic.

We made our way to the bathroom once we were inside I pushed her up against the wall an dove my lips to hers, while my hand slid down to her tights were I pick her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around my waist when I'm about to cup her breast in my hand the bell rings and I pull away but I don't move, we just look in each others eyes for a minute than I place one last kiss on here waiting lips."I love you" I say she kiss me again "I love you "she replies and I put her down so we could fix our clothes.

We leave the bathroom an I take my time going to my next class chemistry, I reach just before the bell rings I introduce myself to the teacher an let him sign my slip and he hand me a book, before telling me to sit next to who is my new partner and can help me get caught up if I need it.

I almost groan I should have known my luck would run out on me, I keep a blank expression on my face and didn't let the exasperation I was feeling on the inside show as I made way to my table and took a seat next to Alice.

I didn't acknowledge her as I took my seat and to out my binder to make it look like I was taking notes, I could feel her staring at me for a good three minutes just looking at my eyes, before leaning over holding out her hand an whispering." Hi I'm Alice"

I turn and raised a eyebrow at her before looking back and forth from her hand and her "I know" I respond turning around not bothering to shake her hand and not missing the confusion the spread across her face.

I guess she realize I wasn't going to say anything else cause she asked in a kind voice "ok you know my name can I know yours"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow I guess she didn't recognize the person she claim was her best friend and sister who she knows so well "my name is izzy"

Alice was watching me warily but I wasn't paying attention to her I was drawing in my binder and looking at the board to make it appear as if I'm taking notes " where are you from izzy ?" She asked

"Here and there I've moved around alot" I say an I could help the little smile I got when she tried looking into the future but could see me.

"An what brings you to forks if you don't mind me asking " Alice asked sounding irritated

I liked at her with a serious face"Yes actually I do mind you asking that's a personal question and you don't know me" she had this shock expression on her face but I don't care i just turned back to drawing.

Alice huff before glaring at me getting ready to talk to me again but I cut her off " listen I don't have time to waste on you asking me question and trying to figure out if I'm Bella. I do know the answer to the questions you have an your cov..I'm sorry I mean family abilities won't work on us So good luck trying to figure us out" I say then leave for the last class of the day which is P.E leaving a stunned Alice in her seat.

Me and Victoria arrive at the same time an walked in holding hands. The teacher friendly older man he said we didn't have to change for today, he told us some basic rules and then we went an took a seat on the bleachers. I lay my head in Victoria's lap an she runs her fingers threw my hair while we watched a game of volleyball, We recognize a few people that would wave at us I think that most of the class have gym together.

When the bell rang we quickly got up and left cause Leah is suppose to be waiting for us, we dropped our stuff at our lockers, make a quick stop at the office to drop off our slips then made our way out the school student were still in the parking lot say goodbye. I could hear Alice telling her "family" what happened and I could feel eyes on me and them talking about why leah was here, I tune them out an pay attention to the sexy woman leaning against my car.

Leah's wearing a black wife beater that has her tattoos on full display with loose fitting skinny jean not the skin tight ones that me and Vic wears, no hers are loose to give her breathing room but fitted so there not baggy with a pair of red vans my baby knows she look good and I could see people eye her.

Uh uh bitches she's ours I let go of Vic hand and jog into her arm and give her hug then pulling back to kiss her, I sigh into the kiss good did I miss her lips " baby I missed you" I say pulling away but not letting go

"I missed you to Iz" she replies kissing me again I feel her hand slid into my back pockets and squeeze my ass, I pull back cause I feel Vic hand on my lower back

"Hey baby do I get a kiss to" she say to Leah who lets me go and pull Vic into a semi heated kiss.

"What the FUCK" is yelled out and We already know who it's coming from so when they pull away for each other slowly i might add, we turn to see most of the parking lot watching the Cullen's as they try to hold back Edward from coming over to us and a few student watching us one who happen to be karly

When i look back at the Cullen's Emmett and Jasper are holding back a pissed off Edward while Alice is trying to calm him down which i don't know why he's pissed it not like he knows it me, oh he probably just notice the girl kissing leah is Victoria and I laugh at the shock looks on there faces as they watch us I think their shock because.

1. vampires are kissing a shifter

2. one of those vampires is Victoria

3. Edward looks like an ass freak out in front of every for no reason

4. They just realize the Bella look alike is with Victoria

you know what, I'm ready to go I don't feel like dealing with them Yet."Let's go before Eddie boy get himself in trouble"

* * *

A/N I had to stop it there or I would just keep right and I'm tried of writing

We're I'm from our school system is different we only have 5 periods a day and to breaks so i did what i know but I only put in the lunch break in this story


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thoughts in bold italic

* * *

Chapter 4

**Noone Pov:**

" What the hell do you mean there is nothing we can do about it and that its not our business?"

The Cullen house was in Total chaos, the entire family was gathered in the living room having a family meeting. Edward was pacing back and forth and emotions were running high. Which in turn put Jasper on edge and not even the waves of calm he was sending out was helping, everyone was just tense and on edge, especially Edward but he was also in fear for what reason who knows.

Carlisle was standing so stiff i don't even think he was breathing, Esme was next to him as always hand on his arm while they watch there 'kids' warily. Carlisle curiosity was obvious to anyone he was always attracted to a mystery. While worry, confusion and a little hope was written clearly on Esme face, she was worried because her 'kids' were so perplexed and worked up about the new vampires. that just so happen to be Victoria and a woman who resembles Bella with the shifter name Leah.

Alice has been in the corner sitting on a chair looking out at the forest since they got home. Confused and lost in thought she hasn't said a word to anyone since the Bella look a like, Victoria and leah left the parking lot. everything has been like a daze from them speeding home to Edward about to attack Victoria and leah, for that other vampire that looked like 'HIS' Bella. For a few seconds she thought it was Bella but she couldn't be sure, Alice remembered how the girl spoke to her so coldly with so much distaste

Rosalie was sitting on the couch her face a mass of surprise and anger she had never really disliked Bella, just dislike the fact that she was so willing to give up all the opportunities she had, just throw them away for Edward. things Like having a baby, being able to sleep or to eat and cry being out in the sun just the simple thing. but believe it or not that's not why rose was so hard on her, it was the Fact that she was with Edward, it was almost like she was oblivious to his control, possessive and abusive way he was towards her when she would watch Edward with Bella. she thought he was no better then Royce and would treat her rudely to make her leave him that way she would be safe, she resented Edwards for forcing the family to leave fork and in the process putting them threw decades of depressions, but at least Bella was safe she thought.

Emmett was sitting next to Rosalie holding her hand and squeezing every now and then in a reassuring manner, Emmett had always liked Bella he thought she was the missing piece to keep the family sane. the happiness she would bring everyone an how she was so shy and would also blush, it was proof that they weren't monsters and the fact that she trust them enough to let them near her only proved Emmett right. Emmett always knew Rose really cared about bella and was protective of her an only treating her with dislike so she could leave Edward He didn't see the big deal or understand why Edward was so riled up and aggressive to find answers when he made us leave.

Edward had been riled up all day , from the moment he saw the girl he was filled with terror, anger and pure hate he tried to read her but couldn't and then find out she was a vampire that looked so much like Bella that fear grew 100 times more._**Was she Bella? It couldn't be Bella I drank Her blood he reminded hisself.**_Then who was she and why would she be with Victoria and the mutt, what does she know about us and does she know what I did to Isabella. _**I need answers why is Carlisle just standing there?, why isn't he doing anything? **_"What do you mean it's not our business?, how is it not my business?"

Carlisle looked at Edward like He was over reacting at stated calmly"I mean it has nothing to do with you so I don't see a problem"

Rosalie spoke up " he's right I don't see why you care so much, Yes she resembles Bella but you choose to leave Bella and forced use to move so why do you care if its her or not?" She ask trying to meet his eye but he wouldn't what is he hiding. She could smell the fear coming from him along with his anger, she didn't know why but she promise herself to find out.

Jasper watched as Edward tensed slight, he could sense the pure fear for a moment before it turned to anger shrugging it off. "I am worried for several reasons there's another vampire coven here and they looked like they've been here awhile. Second one of those vampires is Victoria and I do believe they have a close relationship with the pack do to there actions today. Third Yes one of them resembles Bella, but if it wore her why would she be with Victoria the person that tried to kill her. An fourth I don't know if anyone else pick up on this but I didn't even know they were vampires, I couldn't smell them at all and they looked to have a slight tan to there skin and there eyes it was neither gold or red,But I couldn't tell the color almost like they would change. And fifth, Yes the girl may know about us but she could have gotten that information from either Leah or Victoria.

Jasper paused to let what he said settle before he continues" now I'm not saying that the girl isn't Bella im just say that we should tread carefully we could be wrong. An there is the treaty to think about with the pack plus there could be more than just those two that we've seen."

Edward spoke with a thoughtful look  
" how do we know what they plan to do, for all we know Victoria could have forced the pack into being her slave." he was pleased with that idea

"I don't think that Victoria has turned the pack into her slave Edward at least from what I've seen it looks like a equal relationship, and think the pack would have found a way to ask us for help if that was the cause." Jasper relied

Edward relied with "I still think we should track down there coven."

At that point alice spoke up, "Why?" Everyone turned to look at her in bewilderment as she continued. "It obvious she know who we are and that she wants nothing to do with us, I'm sure Leah, Victoria or the pack would have told her about us. An if she wanted to meet us she would have been here the moment we told the pack we were back, or when she talked to me in class she would have at least been Civil. So I really don't see the point for this entire conversation."

"Can you see them Alice?, can you tell us what's gonna happen if we confront them?" Esme asked hope evident in her voice.

"No I can't see them at all" she sighed and shook her head "An I don't think it has anything to do with the pack either,cause when we were talking I tired but I couldn't she her then either. But I still don't think we should confront them." Alice stated

Esme spoke up with worry in her voice " This is something we need to consider, we don't want to do something that could start a war between our covens or expose ourselves to the humans."

"I don't think they would risk exposing themselves to the humans and we can't forget about the mutts, they are clearly close to this coven an could attack if we aren't carefully." Said Rosalie

Carlisle thought about it " Maybe we should just talk to the coven or go to the pack an ask them to arrange a meeting with them or maybe someone else should approach the girl ."

Edward quickly spoke up " I'll do it. I can try set up a meeting between the covens or get some information and see what she knows about us." Edward kept his cool on the outside but he was dreading this on the inside he was wishing it wasn't Bella, he shook his head _**it can't be Bella I killed her maybe its a descendent of hers. Damn it this wasn't suppose to be like this that bitch is suppose to be dead, don't worry Edward if its her I'll just have to kill her before she says anything and this time make sure she stays die.**_

Carlisle frowned at that " I don't think it should be you, are you sure you're the best person."

Edward annoyance grew but he played it off as enthusiasm " of course I want to know what going on just as much as you guys, an i have to know if it Bella or not. Maybe it was bad timing with Alice and she would be more responsive this time and if it Bella I could get my mate back who knows."

"Ok Edward try and talk to her, see what you could find out from her and why they here and what the pack has to do with it. If that doesn't work ill request a meeting with the pack and well go from there. We have to be careful we don't know who we're dealing with or how many of them there really are." Replied Carlisle calmly then getting up and leaving the room ending the meeting without leaving room for disagree

* * *

A/N shout out to echoknox your review put a big smile on my face and I agree let the pay back begin


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry for the late update but i was at a retreat and i just got back monday no phone was allowed plus my phone broke yesterday so I had to start over again but I just wanted to post something for those who kept asking and I am start the next chapter in the am

* * *

N1 Pov:

"Izzy it okay to remember what he did but its not okay to let it control you" said Jacob

Izzy sat on the cliff at first beach looking out at the ocean trying to calm herself, after talking and partying with the pack she needed a little peace and quite,to reflect on what's to come and the change it would bring.

Flashback(izzy Pov)  
we where all sitting in the living room at our home on the rez having a pack meeting with Jacob and the gang, leah, Vic and I where sitting side by side on the couch with Jacob and the pack sitting on chairs around the room.

"I don't know what your not getting here embry, you already knew there would be a fight when the Cullen's came back" said Victoria

"That's not it Vic it's the fact that they don't know that izzy is well bel..." I growled not even allowing him to finish that sentence.

"My name is not bella its izzy an I think that cause they don't expect me to be a vampire, let alone be with Victoria of all people" I said looking at him

Embry looked thoughtful "I could understand that, but why did he freak out in the parking lot if he doesn't know it was you"

"Because they were so focus on trying to figure out if I was "Bella" they didn't notice that Vic was there with me, An we were **kissing Leah** when she's a **shifter** and we are **vampires**. Plus the fact that you guys didn't tell them that there are other vampires in the area and clearly you know of us cause of that kiss we had with Leah". I replied like it was obvious sitting back to cuddle into Vic's side and reaching for lee's hand

"So what are we gonna do" Jacob sigh "you already know how we feel, an if you wanna go right now an kill them all we could go but it up to you. You where the one that was Hurt and we will do what you want us to izzy." Jacob waited they all waited to Hear what izzy had to say

I closed my eyes to think for a moment **WHAT DID I WANT TO DO? **I wanted to **Torture** him inflict as much pain as possible to the point were he would **beg me for death,** I wanted to **humiliate** him bring him so much shame that he would want to **never show his face again**.that he would want to kill himself then I wanted to **give him** **hope** that I would forgive him **just to turn around and take that hope away**, I want to make his mask crumble for his family to see him for the monster he really is. I wanted **to break him like he broke me.** I want him to pay for what he did and after all that, I **wanted the pleasure of his family finding out **what he did and **watching him die by my hands** that is what I want and that is what I shall have.

"I want to Torture Edward make him feel pain and shame like he never has before make him want to die so bad that he will beg me to kill him, and I want his family to watch as I kill him and enjoy it" I said looking into Jacobs eyes so he could see how serious I was

N1 Pov:

The room was quite and tense as izzy finish speaking, the pack would never admit this but they were afraid of izzy. it was the intensity of which she spoke that frightened them, and yet she looked so calm and peaceful as if it would be so easy for her to do what she want. Like it would be her greatest and most joyful pleasure to inflict the most unpleasant pain upon anyone who hurt her or her family. One thing for sure is that Edward had a enormous amount pain and terror about to be inflicted upon him an no one would feel sorry for him.

"Well then I don't know about you guys but i say this calls for a celebration  
Revenge will be served, Edward will be dying a slow and painful death or fast and painful death who knows" he shrugged as if it meant nothing "An the girls are finally home so who's with me who wants to party." Said Jacob

It was quite for and moment until everyone cheered clearly all for celebrating, the pack ran over to the girls and pick them up. The Vic and izzy laughed and screamed to be put down they were happy to be home and happy for the tense moment to be past them and have some fun.

Leah watched as the pack picked up her wives and ran out there home laughing and being carefree, she wasn't foolish she knew that the next few weeks would be fulled with drama and fighting weather verbally or literally.

But she also knew that with moment like this they would be able to handle it all, handle whatever they were about to do and may God help whoever gets in the way and whoever came looking for trouble. Leah sighed got up and ran after her friend, her family to have so fun cause everything was about to change and she knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: to agirl00z she thinks alice knows because she should have been able to see it and stop it witch she didn't and Carlisle because he allows Edward to do whatever he wants.

Warnings: mentions/details of rape, violence, cursing, and blood.

Oh yea and going insane for a while until a Big SURPRISE is reveal  
'Thoughts'

Hope you like it cause the flashback was kicking my ass but you wanted so I delivered it

* * *

**N1 Pov(Flashback):**

"I thought you loved me, you said...you said you would never leave me please don't go" cried Bella shaking from the emotional roll coaster going on inside of her mind and body.

Edward wanted to talk, Bella should have known when he brought her into the forest that this wouldn't end well, she silently watched Edward since he came an got her from home something was off he was acting different for a few days now ever since her birthday he's been distant and whenever they did talk he was almost aggressive, but she went with him in hopes he would finally tell her what was going on.

Edward ignored Bella pleas and laughed a maniacal humor filled laugh as if this was a joke "Your joking right" he sneered shacking his head "Oh Isabella I'm sorry if I gave you that impression but I don't nor have I ever loved you, to be perfectly honestly I don't even like you.

"You where just this human with an astonishing scent whose mind I can't read, didn't you pick up on how I would never kiss you. How little I cared to listen to you and your opinions surely your not that stupid to believe I liked you, even Rosalie could sense I didn't like you why do you think she treated you with such disrespect. I read her mind when she thought I was out hunting, she was hoping you would leave me by treating you like you weren't welcomed she tried to protect you from me and you where to stupid to notice." He laughed as fell Bella to her knees crying chanting No nononono...

How could i not see it, surely I would have seen it right Bella thought to herself "You said..." Bella shook her head trying to control her tears " why are you doing this, why are you saying these things to me." ask Bella in a pitiful voice thick with emotions as she sob on the forest ground.

Edward stop for a second an looks at Bella does she not get it "Because Bella where leaving, my family and I are leaving and I came to get what I wanted from the beginning." Edward blurs over to Bella at vampire speed and holds her by the throat "I came to take what mines, why else would I be here...your gonna dying Isabella but not before I take what's mine" Says Edward

"What are you talking about"replied Bella but when Edward forces Her to lay on the forest floor she freaks out "no Edward please don't" Edward laughs whiles he rips her shirt and goes to rip her pants " there's no need to scream, no one can hear you love now be a girl and SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST TAKE IT!" Edward rips the pants off Bella legs an easily parts them " You are just a pathetic human Bella you have no idea how dangerous I am and what I am capable of"

"Ed...MMM!"he covered my mouth before I could scream out for him to stop

"I said Shut up Bitch You really think I could love you? Are you really that stupid Bella?"Edward yells in my face

"EDWARD NO NO!" I scream but his hand tighten over my mouth 'No! Edward Please don't!' I begged but he couldn't hear my thoughts, I heard him unzip his zipper Then i felt a hot pain shoot through my lower abdomen. I heard him moan while I screamed behind his hand.

"Damn Bella…you're so tight and warm... Damn your warm" he groaned as he thrust in and out of me roughly."I guess you really where a virgin uh" he pants "while at least now you don't have to die as one."

'Ahhhhhh It hurts…plea… please st… stop' I say in my head Wishing i could scream, maybe someone would've been able to hear me but his hand was still over my mouth and He was so rough, why was he doing this to me? He said he loved me so why is he doing this to me was everything just one big lie was not one moment of us real.

As soon as he is about to cum he tenses up then he throws his head back an he groans and let out a loud released my mouth and I started crying so hard,he get up an start fixing his clothes standing over me looking down at me with a smile.

"That was good, for a human Bella, but I do believe Tanya to be better " He smiled evilly at me. This wasn't the Edward I knew and loved, where did he go? Where is the sweet boy that looked lonely and helpless? Was this always him an I just didn't see it or was the person I knew a lie from the beginning? Where they all like this? "You're pathetic Bella, sitting there crying you should be happy you just slept with a Cullen and even better than that you slept with me." Edward said running a hand threw his hair to fix it.

"E-Edward…why?, Why did you do this to m.. me? did... did i not mean anything to you"asked Bella and he sneered at me.

"You were just a cover Bella,someone for us to befriend because people where wondering why we have were never apart of my family and you never will be, we chose you because you weren't afraid of us like everyone else I'm sure you understand.

Bella could feel her pain turning into anger and disgust, she was angry with herself for not seeing it for not listening to her fathers forewarning about Edward, she was angry for being so easily played for easily trusting them. Angry allowing her to be in this situation she was disgusted with Edward for being a bitch and rapping her he really was a pussy. Taking a few deep breathes to stop herself from cry I'll just make him feel pathetic and torment him, I won't let him feel almighty with that stupid smug smirk on his face. Wait smirk ...No He wanted power, this is about stupid fucking power. he raped me cause he wanted power, I won't give him power over me not after this not ever again."Your nothing but a bitch Edward you and her family can go to hell" she say looking him in the eyes "that was just pathetic what was that 5 minutes maybe less" Edward narrowed his eyes "You really are a pussy, maybe i should have dated Jacob instead I'm pretty sure he could last longer maybe you really are GAY like everyone says"

Edward blurred to her and slapped her across the face "why don't you shut the fuck up you bitch." 'Why isn't she afraid of me' thought Edward, Bella laughed in his face bleeding from her cheek because of the slap she didn't care anymore whats the worst that could happen he kill her. "Why Edward whats the worst then a 5 minute rape"she laughs " You can't even do that right tell me you sure that wasn't your first time, or maybe thats why you and carlisle are always together is he your boyfriend Edward" Edward grab her by the throat, picked her up and slammed he into a tree snarling in her face bella groaned from the pain " I said shut up bitch" Edward hissed in her face .  
Bella smiled "so its true then Edward you are gay, my my and with Carlisle of all people the big coven leader" Bella laughs" tell me Edward which one of you is the bottom never mind from your performance I could see its you, but tell me do you call him 'DADDY' in bed when he's pounding into you"Bella laughed as Edward growls in his face.

Edward slams Bella into the tree again she drop to the floor screaming in pain 'who does she think she is I'll show her' he hits her across the face not to kill but to feel pain 'disrespect me' he punched her in the stomach 'question me' another hit to the stomach 'I'm done with this question me and die but hey I always wanted to taste her blood again'  
He picked up Bella making her cry out in pain

"I could say I would hate to do this but we both know that a lie bye Bella" Edward said then bit into her neck and drank greedily then drop her on the floor "At lease your blood was good" he spat as he watch her still body on the floor think if he should move her 'it doesn't matter where deep in the forest no one will find her' with that he turned and ran off toward Alaska Denali were he would meet his family.

* * *

**Izzy Pov:**

Izzy was pulled out her thoughts by Vic's and Leah's laughter while wrestling with the pack to stay out of the smiled at the sound of there laughter something as simple as hearing there voice could always soothe her she can remember the first time she saw Victoria how she saved her life after what Edward did. My how life was funny the one person you thought was out to kill you was the one that saved you and the one that was suppose To save you is the one that tried to kill you, ironic ain't it.

**Flashback:**

Victoria was going hunting when her nose picked up the most appetizing, tempting, mouthwatering scent that reminded her of Bella. She raced off deep into the forest in the middle of a clearing where she found Bella on the ground beaten and bruised.

At first sight she thought Bella to be dead, Victoria drop to her knees dry sobbing breaking a few twigs as she did. Bella hearing this try's to scream for help but can't so she just whimpers, Victoria hearing her got up and blurred to her side  
Drop down to her knees next to her slowly she reached out a hand the caress her cheek "Bella wh...What happen what can I do"

"Vic...Toria" said Bella breathlessly" help me ple...please" she whimpered

Victoria felt like crying her mate was hurt she was to late,"Ok hold on I'll pick you and carry you to the hospital just hold on" replied Victoria as she moves to pick her up

"No no" cried bella "he bit me" she pants out " please chan...change me"  
Victoria gasp looking in Bella eyes "ple...please I kn..know you hate m..me, but pleas..e I don't wanna die" she says with as much strength as she can.

Victoria looks Bella in the eye"I don't hate you Bella I love you" with that she bit Bella in the chest right above her heart hoping the venom would spread faster threw out her body, the second and third bite went over Edwards and James bite marks then she picked bella up an race back to her place at the edge of the forest.

* * *

**Izzy Pov:**

I smiled remembering how sweet Victoria was how she Stayed with me threw the transformation, how she would whisper sweet nothings and telling me i was safe and how she loved me and cared for me and always did that's why she tried to get me but Edward wouldn't let her get close to she would never hurt me and how James hurt her that why she couldn't stop him in time from hurting me but watched The Cullen an knew she need help and that I was beautiful.

That was the only thing that saved me from the pain I was going to be in her voice it called to me threw all the pain and I latched onto it to keep me sane. When I woke up it was rough with me trying to cope with everything the rape, the hurt I felt for being used, the pain from everything and the heartache I felt for Charlie.

But I got threw it all with Victoria help she helped put me back together, we went an join the Volturi 1 years after that told Aro our story and he was pissed and scary, he was even trying to hide his anger for the Cullen's and I told him we wanted to join and when he found out we had powers he gave us a better said if we join we could be princesses of the Volturi and he would let us decide the happens to the Cullen's and of course we took the deal,5 years later my dad Charlie died in a police shoot out in seattle we went back for the funeral.

One night when we were out in the forest watching the stars, some of the pack member saw us and tried to attack us but won they must have call for help cause before we could leave the whole pack out into the clearing but when Sam went to attack us leah attacked him. Then came an stood in front of us We realized she imprinted and Sam growled cause he is a bitch, they went into different end of the clearing to phased back to human when they came back sam tried to forbid it. Which lead to Leah almost attacking him again but I grabbed her around the waist to stop and tried to be the voice of reason.

**Flashback izzy Pov**

"No no calm down" I say in her ear a she stills "there really no need to fight I'm sure we can work something out" I say out loud only to be meant with growls from the pack

"You have to be kidding me right, your a Leech we kill your kind. now remove your hand from around her waist right now before I remove it for you" Sam growls at me

I laugh at him 'what is he gonna do about it' I thought "is that so, let me get this right you want me to remove this hand"I say lifting my hand a little off her stomach an she gets tense again ready for a fight "from around her waist"I pause as if to think about it "No" I shake my head "no I like my hand right where it is"I say putting it back only to rub my thumb on her stomach and she relaxes a little 'wow nice abs' "wow do you know she has abs"

Sam growls at me an takes a step forward only to stop when Leah growl right back at him."Leah what do you think your doing"he yells in what I assume is his alpha voice "I forbid it, I forbid this relationship now get over here now" he hisses at her

"No." everyone gasps.

"What did you just say to me Leah?" Sam growled.

"You heard me you dick I said no or don't you get that? Maybe you don't understand let me make it clear for you, There's no way I am fucking going anywhere with you Sam! You don't fucking own me." She finished with a growl and I had a smirk on my face I look over to Victoria and she was smirking to.

Sam went to grab leah arm I pulled leah behind me and punch him in the face sending him a few feet back, he looked at me in disbelief I growled at him barring my teeth he flinched back I always knew Uley was a Pussy.

"You punched me?" He muttered to me."Leah you let a leech hit your alpha what the fuck. He said getting angry

"Try that again and i wont hit you so soft next tome Uley."I replied hissing at him

"You'll betray your tribe for your own selfish reasons?, For two leeches?" Jake growled at Leah what the hell 'when did he phase'

"No I betray the pack for my imprints cause that's who they are my IMPRINTS."she yelled"I don't care what they are and they are vampires Jake if you call them leeches again ill kick your ass" she growled and I smiled, she was defending us

"I don't care to listen to your excuses you're coming back to us and your leaving those leeches imprints or not!" Jake sneered.

"Make me." leah sneered at him.

"I am your future Chief and Alpha come stand beside your pack and I forbid your imprint" I stood there watching leah waiting for her reaction when out of nowhere she just busted out laughing.

"Jacob your nothing to me, fuck you,fuck sam, fuck this tribe and fuck being a protector, I am not apart of your fuckin pack anymore so that Alpha voice bullshit doesn't work on me but it didn't before either so it doesn't matter."said Leah

* * *

**Izzy Pov:**

But before things got to out of hand I revealed myself to them, needless to say they where shocked and happy even though I was a vampire and furious at the Cullen's and jake was just possessive claiming I was Victoria and leah put him in his place that didn't last long cause he tried 10 more times until I grabbed his balls and dick an told him I would rip it off if he doesn't stop. After that Jacob imprinted on a female wolf Gia and they had a daughter who is our goddaughter.

There was some drama with the pack and elders when there human imprints wanted to be changed into vampires so they could live forever with the wolfs, witch by the way they all did we've all lived happily ever after since until now.

I look up when I hear my name being called its Vic and lee walking my way hand in hand I smile at them and they smile back.

"Hey baby you've been up here a while are you okay" asks Leah coming to a stop in front of me with Vic by her side

I smile at them while standing up then turn to look Leah looking her in the eyes "Yea I fine just thinking about the time you imprinted on us and how happy we've been ever since"she laughs at that she always find that night to be funny

"Yea that was a good night and I have been happy every since i found you to" she say while hugging us both into her sides. "But hey no more reminiscing lets get back to the party before they start to miss us to much" with that she give us both a kiss and take our hands an walk back to the party.

But for some reason I can't help shake the family something major is gonna happen tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: to echoxknox I just don't understand it, your reviews always put a smile on my face and I always end up laughing.

To ShadowCub your the reason I put in all that work in my last chapter you wanted something better and I had to try for you, you wanted a flashbacks to see what happened (now keep in Mind that I have never written anything before so it was hard) but then you comment and say you liked it and that put a smile on my face. So thank you for that.  
I also agree with you when it comes to Leah and Seth being the strongest in the pack I mean anyone could see that with there bloodline.I never understood the half breed baby either so no I wont be writing about it.

on the Plus side I went back and fix the chapter like you guys wanted but a big sorry about that but when I write I'm like half asleep plus the site always changes my words idk why it does that but its pretty annoying and causes me more work but again sorry.

_('thoughts')_

* * *

**Izzy Pov:**

Here i am getting ready for another day at school and I can't wait to see what today has in store for me, Right now I'm standing in my closet looking for a short to wear I just can't seem to choose a shirt. Vic's already dress in some white skinny jeans a black tank top and a designer black leather jacket with 6inch heels, I just don't understand why all her shoes start at 4 inches and end at 6, Is that a girl thing or vampire thing or is it a feminine thing someone please tell me cause I really want to know. Ok back to me now I have on black skinny jeans with my black and white Jordans but I can't decide if I should put on my white shirt that say **15% SWEETHEART 85% BITCH** or my black shirt that says **YOU MAD BRO**. I'm gonna go with the white don't wanna wear to much black it's not like I'm going to a funeral...weeell at least not yet.

I walk out the closet pull on the v neck shirt stepping in front of the mirror to check my appearance an damn I look good, I smile at that thought I can't wait to hear what the kids have to say about us. I know karly and her friends saw Vic and me kissing Leah after school yesterday.

"Izzy hurry your fine ass up it shouldn't be that damn hard to pick a got damn shirt your gonna be late if we don't Leave now" Leah shouts from down stairs, I laugh at the thought of us of all people being late,_ (us be late really),_ with the cars and bikes we have, yeah that was gonna happen. Leah just wants to piss off the Cullen's before school start,I smile at what we are about to do, oh my bad do you want to know what we are going to do?, while were riding are bikes to school today and Leah's coming with us just for the sheer fact that she can. thats is so gonna piss the Cullen's of wait tell they see what I do, Using my vampire speed I ran down stairs.

"All right, All right, keep your briefs on, I'm ready now see" I growled grabbing my book bag."An I must say I do look damn good an thats coming from myself" I smile at her

"Its about time your ready, jeez I never thought I'd see the day you took more than an hour just to get ready and we've been together more than a hundred years. Now lets talk about this briefs comment" Leah said walking over to me, she leaning into me until we were flush against each other so I wrapped my arms around my wolf's waist, clearly she's up to something and I'm more than a little intrigued." Just say the word and you can take them off me" my wife purred in my ear then took the earlobe in her hot mouth nibbled on it causing me to moan.

"Well that sounds like a fantastic idea, tell me Izzy are you gonna take her to bed now and if so can I get in on this" Victoria said huskily from the door way. I could smell her arousal in the air which only causes me to moan and with Leah now kissing down my neck my arousal is begin to rise, so I pull my neck away from Leah before I say **FUCK SCHOOL IM GETTING LAID**

"As much as I would love to play with you both, we have school"I grind my pussy into Leah and with a winked in Victoria's direction" An as Leah so graciously reminded me" I turned my attention back to Leah " If we don't leave now we are gonna be late" I pull away from a shock Leah an walked out the door smiling at them, I walk into to the garage an take a moment just to look at my baby it's a Ducati Superbike 848 EVO the color midnight blue. We have three of them one for each of us Vicks own is red of course and Leah's is black with silver lining.

"So I'm in the mood for a race what about you guys" say Vic walking over an getting on her bike

"Ok I'm in what about you lee"I say sliding on my baby an God I feel like I'm home again (_'haven't seen each other for a while hey baby I'm sorry but I I'd miss you like crazy')_ I think while rubbing my bike

"Sure I'm in, maybe we could even race now only if izzy would stop looking at her bike like she wants to make love to it and the way she's rubbing it so sad"replies Leah shaking her head back and forth, all I do is stuck my tongue out at her and revved up my bike so does lee and Vic. An we race off to school.

Racing into the school parking lot 10 minutes before school started, I reached only second to leah but that's only cause I wanted her to when, Vic and I were tied we parked near the bicycle rack and I could feel all the stares on us and hear the people already whispering about us but I just ignore them.

Leah took off her helmet with a smug smile on her face "I win" she said, I claimed off my bike and take off my helmet before I reply to her.

"Really did you now cause I never would have guessed"I say sarcastically "what about you Vic did you see Leah win" I ask Vic as she starts walking over to me

Vic smiled at me before she replied "Yes, yes I did " she says while coming to a stop in front of me and turning around to lean her back into my front,I wrap my arms around her before she continues "I saw you pull back at the last minute to let her win, now please tell us why did you do that" she say with a sweet and innocent tone to her voice . I pull her closer to me and put a lingering kiss to her neck before I nip at her earlobe an whisper in ear "Why thank you baby for noticing what I did" I stop to lock the shell of her ear "An that voice was just so sexy"I say before kissing behind her ear

I hear lee lee huff and I look up at her with a sweet smile but I don't think it worked" don't look at me like that I won I beat you fair and square " she says coming to stand in front of Vic an I. She place her hands on Vic's waist and leans in as if to place a kiss on her lips "So please tell me what I get as a prize does it involve a strip tease and or lap dance" she smiles and lips Vic's button lip slowly pulling back she says "cause if so i am definitely down for that" she says giving Vic a kiss, I hear people gasp in shock.

I look around us and see everyone watching us i turn to look further left an saw the Cullen's looking at us, I smirked at the look on there faces Emmett look happy to see to girls kiss, jasper Well he looks like he's in between lust and shock probably from all the emotions people are putting out. Alice and Rosalie look indifferent and are trying not to watch but i could see the little twinkle in there eyes, while Fuckturd looks disgusted and shock.

I looked Fuckturd in the eyes before I let my mental shield down just to taunt him "What's the matter Fuckturd never seen to girls kiss before" I questioned

His eyes snapped to me wide in shock but I don't stop there while he's still in shock I kept going. "What's the matter shocked because Leah has two women and you don't" he hissed at me making his family look at him try to figure out whats wrong. "Don't be mad Fuckturd after all while we're having sex tonight, you could use your left hand" I laugh at him in my head and he growls at me taking a step forward only to be stopped by his family.

"Edward what's wrong with you" I hear Alice ask as she move to stand in front on him to stop him from moving.

"It that bitch over there she messing with me didn't you hear what she said"replies Fuckturd as he try's to get pass Alice only for her to step in front of him again, they turn to look at me but I turn and pull Leah into a kiss.

They turn back an looked at Edward as if he had gone crazy"Edward she never said anything what are you talking about" said Rosalie who was holding one of Fuckturd arm

I smirk pulling Leah into a deeper "Yea Fuckturd I never said anything an you can't prove to them other wise" I pull away from Leah as the warning bell went off giving her a hug before grabbing my bag to go to class, I pause right at the doors leading into the school turning to look at Fuckturd I smirked "oh an before I forget Isabella says hi" I saw his eyes go wide in terror before I turned to leave.

**The Cullen's Povs:**

**Edward Pov:**

I stood there wide eyes in shock and terror **WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO. She knows**, _she has to know otherwise she wouldn't have said Bella said hi._

"Edward..."

_which meant that Bella is alive and if Bella is alive she told them. An if she told them who else has she told._

"Edward..."

_what is she planning, why hasn't she shown herself yet, what did she tell them, who did she else did she tell._

"Edward..."

_This is not good I have to get control of what's happening, I have to come up with a plan, **FUCK** that bitch is suppose to be dead_

"EDWARD..."

_How the fuck is she even alive, **OH GOD** if she alive that means she is a vampire. I have to be careful maybe I could draw her out an kill her before she try's anything._

"Edward what the hell is goin' on, why are you so terrified right now it almost like your having a nightmare only a thousand times worst." Demands Jasper

"She sa...she said"

**Alice Pov:**

We're in the parking lot standing by our cars waiting for Izzy and Victoria to reach so that Edward could try an talk to her, even though I said that it's a bad idea but what Golden boy wants Golden boy gets. I'm leaning back on jasper who is leaning on Edward car, were talking about what were going to do when the girls reach.

When out of nowhere we all hear rumbling probably a block away and moving this way fast. We turn to see what that noise is when we see three motorcycles speeding down the road coming toward the parking lot, I look around to everyone watching wanting to see they are, it isn't a long wait before they park and take off there helmets and **OH MY GOD** its

**Emmett Pov:**

_Holy Cow that's Leah with the vampires it's so weird that they hang out together how do they stand the smell, I would totally be heaving if I was around one of them all the time. I guess there use to it, But that was so kool how they came racing in here and those bike are awesome and the colors._

_I wonder if I could get one of them to take me for ride, no I should forget that Rosalie would totally kill me if I road with one of those vamps and we don't know who they are. **HOLY SHIT** are they kissing, they are so kissing and this is so awesome can today get any better._

**Rosalie Pov:**

_Wow those are some amazing bikes I mean really they are so sexy I think I'm turned on right now, those bikes are turning me on I wonder what kind of power they have and how fast they could go. I would so love to get my hands on one of those just to be able to ride one to feel its power between my legs to be in control of how fast or slow it goes, wow I...I'm wet I am seriously turned on right now, I wonder think me and Emmett need to take a trip and take care of me._

**Jasper Pov:**

_What the hell is going on with Edward I feel like I wanna crawl under a rock better yet I feel like running to my mommy and daddy and asking them to move to protect me, I can barely stand right now Edward fear is a thousand times stronger then the lust and shock coming from the students and there are more then a hundred students that where waiting for izzy and Victoria to see them come._

I look at Edward to see his eyes wide with fear as if he just realized.

"Edward..."

He doesn't respond he only tenses up in fear so Rosalie and Emmett let him go an look at me.

"Edward..."

Still no response he just standing there I can feel the shock coming form him.

"Edward..."

I could feel the shock turn into uncertainty and fear as he stood there not acknowledging me at all

"EDWARD..."

I say in his ear louder hoping he would snap out of it going on something is terrifying Edward an I wanna know what it is now, I can't take this anymore he's hiding something.

"Edward what the hell is goin' on, why are you so terrified right now it almost like your having a nightmare only a thousand times worst." I demand something isn't right I can feel it literally

Edward stood there as if he couldn't believe it "She sai...she said" that's all he got out before I felt the fear spike high him almost made me run away

"What the fuck is going on Edward" I say moving to stand in front of him face to face "why the hell are you so scared what the hell is going on" I say looking Edward in the eye but he turns his head away from me

"N-nothing's going on I just thought I heard something" he's lying I could feel it and see it. I hear a throat clearing I turn to my left to see Rosalie looking at Edward with her right eyebrow raised

"Your lying Edward I can tell you should work on that cause you just gave yourself away, that and the fact that I could smell the fear coming off of you like a baby about to meet there maker or executioner." Says Rose with a hand on her hip

I smile at my twin before looking at Edward waiting for him to reply but he doesn't say anything and I could feel him trying to control his emotions.

"Edward where waiting for an answer" I say looking at him, after a minute I look at everybody to see and feel there annoyance "your starting to annoy us Edward just tell us what happen and make it the truth this time, we'll know if your lying"I say to the almighty Golden boy

Edward looked me in the eyes now when he said "I thought I heard her talking to me but I guess I was wrong."

I smirked at him i really don't think he knows who I am "really are you looking me in the eye and lying to me" I turn to look at Rosalie she raise an eyebrow at me "well then I guess I just have to ask izzy what happen here and see what she has to say about it." I reply then turn to walk to class since where already late for first period

I make it a step and a half before someone grabs my wrist and spins me, I come face to face with Edward again "No you will not talk to her I'll tell you what she said" he say all this while still gripping my wrist and squeezing with his jaw clenched .

"No thanks Eddie you already had your chance I could care less what you have to say now" I reply with a smile on my face "you can let go now"I tell him. Only he starts squeezing tighter so I wrench my wrist from his hand and punch him across the face, he stands there holding his cracked cheek. I hear the family grasp in shock "just because your the Golden boy doesn't mean you could do what you want and I have to listen to you next time I say let me go I mean let me go do you understand"I ask gripping his shirt pulling him towards me.

He nods his head but before I let him go "now I'm going to go to class thanks to you we already missed first period and are now late for second. I am going to talk to the new coven and there isn't anything you can do to stop me got it" I say then push him away from me when he nods.

"You can't treat me like this I'm going to tell Carlisle on you watch"he yells at me all I do is turn grab Alice hand then walk into the school with Rosalie and Emmett following behind me Edward the last to come, we all slit up and go to our classes with only fifteen minutes until 3rd period but before i leave Alice side I tell her to be careful in her next class with Izzy.

Those fifteen minutes go by quickly with me explaining to the teacher that there was a family emergency saying my mother was hurt, he give me a pass an said he wish my mother well and that he will keep her in his prayer. I quickly take down a few notes write the page for are homework then the bell rings for next period.

**Izzy Pov:**

All morning people have been asking us questions about Us and lee lee, We have been ignoring them and the guys that keep hitting on us. I have been waiting for the Cullen's to approach me but they haven't yet and what's so funny about that is I'm sitting right next to Alice but she doesn't even look my way, I'm bored outta my mind in this biology class so I'm just gonna talk to Vic threw our link.

Iz: "baby, baby I'm bored"

V: "Your not the only one honey this art class is a waste of my time."

Iz: "Well what are we gonna do about that your bored I'm bored I think we should fix that."

V: "Yea an how are we going to fix that hun"

Iz: well I was thinking you could me..."Ms. Clearwater will you please answer question number five for me please me." Ask the teacher

5. What is Photosynthesis?

"Sure i can Ms. holiday photosynthesis is the process by which green plants and some other organisms use sunlight to synthesize foods from carbon dioxide and water."

"Thank you, you are correct so class as I was sa..."I tune the rest out and get back to talking to V.

Iz: "so as I was say maybe you could meet me in the girls bathroom."

V: "Why do you want me to meet you" she say in a teasing tone

Iz: "well... if you where to meet me in the bathroom ,I would push you up against the wall and have my way with you" I say with a husky voice I could feel the lust coming threw the link

V: "Is that so please explain further" she purrs in my head

I raise my hand getting the teacher attention "yes Izzy" she says "pardon me Ms. Holiday may I use the restroom please" she said I could go, I took my stuff with me cause its only ten minutes left in the class and I make my way quickly to the bathroom to wait for V.

Iz: "Well if you were to come you would see me in here waiting for you, an the minute you walk threw the door I would have you against the wall with my lips attached to your while I pu..." I'm cut off when I see V walk into the bathroom coming over to me and I waste no time crashing my lips onto hers not even giving her a chance to say hey first.

I let my hand glide down to her hips and squeeze them before I bend a little to reach under her knees, then lift her up and she hooks her legs around my waist and I push her up against the wall for support so I could use my hands. Once I'm sure she can't fall I move one of my hands under her shirt an start twisting and pulling her nipple, while move the other one to her pants I undo her belt and unbutton her pants. I unzipped her pants then slid my hand in her underwear and run one of my fingers threw her wet folds _(God she so wet) _she lets out a desperate moan, I move my lips to her neck and start placing open mouth kisses so we could catch our breath.

"Is this what you want baby" I pant out "you want... Me to fuck you" I ask her, all I get for a reply is a moan.

"Come on baby tell me what you want" I say rubbing her clit now "do you want me inside of you "I dip the tip of my finger into her pussy before moving back to her clit and rubbing it at vampire speed.

"F-f-f-fuck baby" she pant rocking into my hand "Fuck me ba...Baby I w-want you in-inside of me n-now"she stutters as I push a finger in her then pull it out.

"Your wish is my command" I rubbed her clit for a few more second then without warning I pushed two fingers deep inside her and was rewarded with a loud moan."tsk tsk now darling don't wanna be to loud and cause us to get catch, An then I wouldn't be able to finish and my fingers feel so good inside you right now." I get a moan As my answer I move my lips away from her neck and back to her lips to quite her down.

She's so tight I could feel her walls clenching around my fingers she going to cum soon, I pull away from her lips an kiss up to her ear "baby ride my fingers"I husk in her ear" faster baby go faster" An she start riding my finger as fast and she can and I can barely move my fingers with the tight grip her walls have on them.

The bell just rang for lunch she gonna have to hurry up before we get cot "baby the bell just rang so your gonna have to cum now" I say twisting my fingers in her hitting her G spot "cum baby cum now" I husk in her ear. I lick the shell of her ear then suck her earlobe into my mouth and she came undone Cuming all over my fingers screaming my name I had to kiss her lips to muffle the scream.

Once I was sure she could stand I put her down on the ground and slowly pulled my fingers out she whimpered at the lost, I lick my fingers clean then gave her a kiss and helped her fix her clothes when that was done I washed my hands we shared one last kiss before we left the bathroom hand clasps to head for the cafeteria.

When we reached the cafeteria we got our lunch simple chips, fruits and water then walked to the main cafeteria. Everything went silent for all of five seconds before everyone started whispering and I mean come on some of the things they were saying.

"OMG dyke alert be careful they might try to turn you"

"I wonder How that works with three of them"_ (seriously why do you care)_

"I could turn them straight they just need a big dick in there life" (_only if you knew little boy)_

"Im gay I wonder if they'll sleep with me"_ (I arch a eyebrow at that one)_

"I'll ask them out gay or not no girl alive could resist me" says the quarterback_ (bitch_ _please you don't even look good )_

On that note I took Victoria hand and walked outside since it was one of those rear day where it wasn't rain, on our way out I saw the Cullen's watching us so I guess there gonna come confront us I wonder how long it's gonna take for them to Come ask us questions since where alone, we walked to the edge of the forest where V took a seat leaning against the tree and I sat in the open space between her legs.  
After ten minutes of pretending to eat just incase we were being watched and no sign of the Cullen's coming I started thinking.

'After lunch we have a free period and then gym what should I do for a hour an half hmm' with that thought in mind I turned around and straddle V's leg making her place both hands on my waist and look up at me threw her eyelashes, I glide my hands from her elbows to the back of her neck paying special attention to the way I caress her collarbone while looking in her eyes.

I slowly lean in an at the last second I let my eyes close and give her a feather light kiss, just a little touch of the lips before I pull away "hey" I say looking in her eyes again.

"Hey" she replies with a little smile i felt her fingers going under the hem of my shirt to caress the skin she found there's, every so often they would inch under my pants to caress the skin there. I sigh in content I always loved moments like this especially when it's all three of us and where cuddling or watching the sunset snuggled into each other side.

I felt V's hand go in my pants again getting my attention, I locked eyes with her and smile my dead heart felt like it would beat again when she smiled that sweet smile only Leah and I get to see.

I check my phone to see the time and with twenty minutes of lunch left I but my phone away, look back up at V and lean in to kiss her slowly but it grows more intense. I suck her bottom lip into my mouth bite down on it then run my tongue across it,I felt her hand slide down towards my ass before squeezing it and pulling me forward so that we are flush against each other.

She then grabs my waist and starts moving me back and fourth so that I'm grinding into her, it's getting pretty heated before I her footsteps coming towards us and I know Victoria hears them also cause she tenses for a minute before relaxing into the kiss again. it's not like they could hurt us and we're a pretty powerful couple but I would like to see them try.

Just when I'm about to slide my hand under V's shirt I hear a throat clearing trying to get our attention, I grind one last time into V hearing her moan before i pull away slowly. When she opens her eyes I smile at her before kissing her lips and mumbling "later baby it seems someone thought it was a good idea to disturb us" We kiss one last time before I pulling away turning around and sitting back inbetween her legs leaning into her and wrapping her arms around me.

I look up to see all the Cullen's watching us with serious faces and i mean all of them even Emmett has a serious face but i know on the inside he hated that we stopped kissing. An you wouldn't believe who is leading them, **THE ONE AND ONLY EDWARD CULLEN **i guess it his turn since my talk with Alice didn't go so well oh I'm liking this already.

I look at Edward with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to speak but he doesn't so I do "Do you need something "

Edward smiles I hope he doesn't think he's cute cause he looks like he's constipated and is trying hard to push but nothing comes out "hello but we didn't get a chance to introduce ourse..."

I cut him off cause I don't have to waste on garbage like him"I know who you are Fuckturd, what I don't know is why your here talking to us"

Fuckturd frown at the name but smiles again" My family and I just wanted to talk so we could get to know each ot..."

I cut him off again before he could finish looking at him in the eyes"You know what I am, You know my name and I know you know Victoria and I already know everything About YOU Fuckturd and i mean EVERYTHING so there's no need to talk, oh and i know about your family to cant forget about them " I reply and I could sense his fear spike at the word EVERYTHING but all I did was raised my eyebrow and smirk at him.

Edward growls at me taking a step forward trying to intimidate me" how can you know everything about us when we haven't even meet before, what you listen to that red head bitch or those mongrels down at la push they know nothing about us we don't even talk to them" he yells but were pretty far away from the rest of the student still having lunch so they can't hear us.

I get up then turn around and offer V a hand up after dusting off our clothes, I turn and walk right up to him so that I can looked him in the eye and all I saw was fear, I watch his family tense as if ready for a fight "listen Fuckturd when you wanna intimidate someone the first thing you should do is make sure your not afraid of them. Second thing you should do is make sure they don't know all your secrets and third when your trying to frighten them you should say it with your chest cause you just sound like a whiny **BITCH**."

I hear the bell ring so I'm turn sideways grab Vic's hand and move around a stunned Edward to go back to the school when Fuckturd snatches my hand out of V's and spin me to face him, the minute where face to face my left knee meet his ball and my right fist knocks him in the nose making a sicking thundering sound thats like music to my ears.

I lean down in Fuckturd face to make sure he understands " don't ever **EVER** fucking touch me again do you hear me, I don't know what your daddy's been telling you but obliviously he was wrong maybe you should stop riding his dick and he wouldn't full your head with all this bull shit watch it Edward when I said I knew everything I meant I know **EVERYTHING**, Religious my ass you dick riding cock sucking son of a bitch be careful Fuckturd you don't want to piss me off cause it wouldn't end well for you." I stand back up and look at the Cullen's to see all the shock faces as the stare at Fuckturd, I turn around to see V smile proudly at me I grab her hand give it a squeeze before we start to leave again only to be stop by Rosalie.

"Wait what did you mean you know all his secrets, that you know everything" she say stepping away from her family.

I smile at Rose she was one of those people that I would always protect and love "Not everything is as it seems Rose and not everyone is who they portray themselves to be."

I smile at her confuse face before placing a block on her mind and emotions, "hello Rose don't freak out that tingling feeling you just felt was me putting a block on your mind and emotion" I watch as her eyes widen when she realize I wasn't speaking out loud but in her mind.

"What is this why did you do this" she shouts in her mind and I smile trying to reassure her "because now Edward can't read your mind and jasper can't sense and manipulate your emotions, and please don't shout I can hear you just fine whenever you need me just say my name and I will open the connection so we can talk otherwise your mind is your own."

I hear the bell ring which means Vic and I have gym and we spent our whole free period wasted on putting Fuckturd in his place. "That was the bell for last period and I have wasted enough time here with you so to Fuckturd fuck you and I hope you have bad day the same goes for most of you, oh and Rose I hope you have a lovely day and I hope to see you soon hopefully on better terms." I smile at her before turning around and walking back to the school, but before I'm completely out of sight I open up the link with rosé." Be careful Rosé your family is not who you think they are only trust Emmett and Esme but don't act any different around them so they don't try to hurt you, please meet me tonight at La push beach you can cross the treaty line I promise you will be safe just find an excuse and come, make sure your not followed and come alone, can you do that."I pause at the doors leading into the cafeteria and look over my shoulder at Rosé, the rest of the Cullen's are helping Fuckturd.

Rose nods her head at me" Yea I could do that but how will you know when I'm there" I smile" you'll tell me threw the link and I will come get you so we can talk" I say before heading into the building and go to gym at vampire speed since the halls are empty we're a minute last so that not bad, right before we head into the locker room to change I hear Rose say a faint 'Ok' before the link closes.

Gym goes by annoyingly slow with karly and her group of friends asking us questions about our relationship and the Indian girl with the tattoos if I'm sleeping with her and what are me and Victoria to each other, An me telling her its none of her business who I sleep with and who I'm with, then me telling her in a polite way to mind her one business then walking off. After gym we got changed then head outside we're we saw Leah, Seth, Paul, Embry, and Jacob waiting for us standing next to there bikes.

We give Everyone a hug saving Leah for last we share a passionate kiss before I tell them lets go cause I already had enough drama with the Cullen's for one day, they asked if we were ok I told them yes and that they don't have to worry cause I put Fuckturd in his place and that I would explain later, with that we drove off towards home and all I have to do now is explain what happen and wait for Rosé to come later tonight.

Today was a long day and I have a feeling it's only going to get longer.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm sorry about the wait focks but I got a new job plus my iPod broke  
and now I'm using my little sister own until I get mines fix or buy a  
new one which ever comes first but I should be back to updating weekly  
again.

Oh an that surprise I told you guys about it's in here I wasn't gonna  
do it but I had you guys wanting long and I couldn't leave you  
hunging, some of you guys wanted some thing to happen and I made them  
happen your welcome and now thanks needed.

_('thoughts') 'text'_

* * *

**The Cullen's**

After there confrontation with Izzy and Victoria they didn't bother  
going to last period they drove straight home in complete silence  
everyone lost in thought, some wondering if that really just happen  
and was what Izzy said about Edward and Carlisle true.

**Rosalie Pov:**

Emmett and I were in my car while jasper and Alice went with Edward, I  
wonder what Edward would say to get out of this, how would he explain  
this one away cause anyone can see the truth now that Izzy pointed it  
out. Listen don't get me wrong I always had my suspicions about those  
two but come the fuck on, to actually be right thats just fucked up  
and disgusting the way they went about it but it all made sense like a  
puzzle getting put together right before your eyes.

The way all Carlisle has to do is touch Edward and he would calm down.

There secret talks and Edward always wanting a break from the family  
and Carlisle going to check on him which always take a week sometime  
more.

The way he always gets what he want.

If you don't listen to him or treat him right he always goes to tell  
Carlisle.

No matter how much wrong doing Edward has done, he is always the  
Golden boy in Carlisle eyes.

The way Carlisle puts Edward before everyone even his supposed mate  
Esme, An everyone knows your mate come first no matter what you  
protect your mate, your other half with your life but he doesn't. He  
treats Edward with more care and respect than he does Esme and he  
can't say it's a sire thing because he sired all of us but clearly he  
cares for Edward more then any of us.

I wonder what Carlisle has to say about this and Fuck Esme how could  
they do that to Esme, those sick son of a bitches how could they do  
that to her. She's one of the most nicest, kind hearted, caring person  
I know and that's saying a lot considering the fact she's a Fucking  
vampire. Now I'm pissed off how could he treat her like that go behind  
her back and cheat on her with her own 'son' that just sick and  
disgusting and God I'm gonna kill him.

Slamming on the brakes outside of the garage I hopped out of the car  
to afraid that if I use the door I would rip it off and then I would  
beat the shit out of them for that before I killed them. Pushing the  
door open with so much force that it leaves a dent in the wall then  
slipts in half, I can hear the rest off the family behind me but I  
could call less about them right now. Esme comes racing from somewhere  
in the house to the front door to see what's going on but I don't give  
her time to ask questions "Were is Carlisle" I ask threw clenched teeth

Esme looks at me in confusion and shock she could tell something is  
wrong "Rosalie what's going on, why are you so angry" I look at Esme  
for a minute. Should I tell her what's going on or should I wait for  
Carlisle, you know what lets wait for Carlisle cause I don't feel like  
repeating myself plus I would love to hear what that arrogant sick son  
of a bitch has to say about all this.

"Where is Carlisle Esme" I asked my jaw tense my body tense everyone  
could see I was ready for a fight, All of them just stood there  
shuffling from feet to feet watching me like a ticking time bomb  
waiting for me to go boom. Edward stood there not saying anything his  
head down, he hasn't looked at Esme since we've been home. I scoffed  
at that thought is this even a home father and son fucking behind our  
backs lying to everyone hurting our 'mother' what would have happen if  
the huma...

Everyone tensed up when we heard a car coming down the drive way not  
me though, I knew who it was so I raced out side before anyone could  
stop me pulled opened the car door before he could even put it in  
park. I pulled him out and started raining punches on him before he  
could say a word anywhere I could touch was good but most of them went  
to his face, I was able to hit him more than twenty times before  
Emmett and jasper pulled me away but I wasn't finish yet. so I started  
fighting them pushing and clawing at their skin trying to get out of  
there hold, watching as Edward and Alice check on Carlisle to make  
sure he is ok. But he shouldn't be he looks like a building that about  
to be Demolished cracks, dents and pieces of his body everywhere.

An ear shattering scream has everyone frozen in place I turn my head  
to the right to see a confuse and furious Esme breathing heavily, "now  
that I have your attention will someone tell me what's going on" she  
say almost growling. looking us all in the face when a minute passes  
and no one says anything I started growling turning my head so I could  
see Edward.

"Answer the question Edward" I say in a deadly calm tone that made  
everyone shiver with fear, Esme turned to Edward waiting for him to  
answer but he doesn't.

"Edward what's going on" ask Esme but he didn't talk, Edward just  
stared down a Carlisle slowly healing face before looking at Esme with  
a confuse face "Nothings going on Esme Rosalie's gone crazy and  
attacked Carlisle for nothing, I don't know what's gotten into her."  
Says Edward looking at me with a smirk

I growled That lying no good son of a bitch does he really think he  
could talk his way out of this we all heard what izzy said" you no  
good lying bitch tell her the truth before I beat the shit out of you  
like I did your daddy" I say pushing at Jasper and Emmett to let me go

"I have no idea what your talking about Rosalie, besides I don't have  
time for your crazy we have to get Carlisle blood after you hurt him"  
Edward hisses at me as he stands up with Carlisle at his side one arm  
around his shoulder to support him.

I growled pushing out of there hold on me and flashing over to Edward  
ripping his arm off before anyone knew what was happening, Edward was  
on the ground screaming and Carlisle was on his back with his arm in  
my hand twisting it ready to rip it off "What are you doing Rose" ask  
Esme stepping forward to help Edward and Carlisle.

"I swear on everything you own Edward you better tell the truth before  
I tear his fucking arm off and shove it up his ass." I growl at Edward  
looking him in the eyes, when he make no move to say anything I start  
to slowly twist and pull on Carlisle arm causing him to scream.

Esme made it four steps towards me before I stopped her by twisting  
his arm even more "I suggest you stay where you are Esme before I yank  
his arm off right now" I say doing an experimental pull making  
Carlisle scream like the bitch he is, Esme give me this pleading look  
that just breaks my heart cause she was trying to save someone who  
doesn't even love her.

"I'm sorry Esme but this is for your own good you'll thank me soon  
enough just... please don't interfere"I say looking in her eyes so  
she can see I am sincere and determine to do this by all means  
necessary, she gives me a small nod and takes a step back letting me  
do what I have to do.

"Esme what are you doin...are you just going to stand there an let  
her treat your mate like that" says Edward and I growl cause we both  
know that he's not her mate and he's just trying to find a way out. I  
pull on Carlisle arm again I really do enjoy hearing him scream  
"Rosalie stop your hurting him got dammit".

I send a smirk Edward way opening my mouth to answer him but right  
before I could, I hear my phone beep so with one hand I reach and  
check it since I'm not getting anywhere with Edward, sliding my hand  
across the screen I see a message from a unknown number I look at it  
confuse before opening it. It says

_'I figured you would need this your welcome in advance and your also  
welcome for me sending Carlisle home but sorry for the graphic  
nature', Izzy._

What i saw next i was not prepared for i stumbled back away from  
Carlisle give Edward the chance he needed to get to him and his arm  
but I couldn't careless. When I open the attachments there where at  
least twenty pictures of Edward and Carlisle together in bed kissing,  
some with Edward mouth around his cock and him riding Carlisle there's  
also a video that I refuse to open. oh God I feel like vomiting I  
didn't even know I could feel this disgusted with someone. I look back  
up at everyone to see them watching me with confuse before I look back  
at my phone then back up to Edward who is holding Carlisle up.

"Edward last chance tell Esme" I tell him calmly looking at him I know  
he won't do it "Again Rosalie there's nothing to tell" he growls at me  
an I stare at him before shaking my head and walking over to Esme  
looking at her "I'm sorry...wait Carlisle why are you home right now  
shouldn't you be at the hospital" I ask him before I hand the phone  
over to Esme, they all look at me weirdly trying to figure out why I  
asked that question "I was at work but the nurse paged me and told me  
my wife called an said there was a family emergency and to come home  
quick" he says hold his this throat as if it was hard for Him to speak.

We all look at Esme to see her looking at Carlisle with confusion "I  
never called the hospital Carlisle I have no idea what your talking  
about" replied Esme and all I could do was laugh quietly "wow" before  
I full out laugh holding my side "s-so your t-tel-ling me she" I just  
couldn't stop" brought you to your doom basically" I laugh and there  
just looking at me like I'm crazy" what the hell...Rose who are you  
talking about" ask Edward growling at me and I sober up quick before  
turning to face him "don't make me rip your next fucking arm off who  
the fuck do you think your talking to I'm not Carlisle watch yourself,  
now Carlisle are you going to tell Esme what you have been up to  
behind her back" I ask him but all he does is growl "I don't know what  
your tanking about I'm not cheating on her" he says I narrow my eyes  
at him "who said anything about cheating Carlisle" I ask with my arms  
folded stand next to Esme "which leads me too believe that you are  
cheating so are you going to tell us with who" I ask in a calm tone

"I am not having an affair Rosalie so could you stop implying I am" he  
says looking me in the eye and All I could Shake my head in  
disappointment "I wonder how many time you have looked me in the eyes  
and lied to me" I say sadly "here and I'm so sorry" I say hand my  
phone to Esme so she can see the message

You can tell just by looking at her face when She saw the first  
picture the hurt and the betrayal as she continue to go three the  
picture then she start vibrating with anger, when I looked at her face  
again I could see the realization as if everything made "it all Makes  
sense now all the little trips, you always choosing Edward over  
everybody and I take it your fucking relationship has been going on  
forever since he was the first person you turned" she yell at them you  
could tell she has reached her breaking point it was almost like she  
was forcing herself not to move but was failing. It was so hard  
watching someone that's like your mother go threw this but I was also  
proud that she was standing up for herself " Everything is just so  
clear now why, why did you do this to me this whole time you where  
with Edward which makes our whole relationship was a lie everything  
from the beginning was a **FUCKING LIE I COULD'VE LEFT AN LOOKED FOR MY OWN MATE BUT YOU JUST LET ME STAY HERE AN... WAIT **if I'm not your mate how could I feel the mating pull?" asked Esme which I never even thought of how the hell did she feel the pull if they aren't mates, everyone turns to Carlisle waiting for him to answer but he doesn't say anything Esme blur over to Carlisle gripping him by the collar and  
pull Him to her face _('OH SHIT')_, "how the fuck did I feel the mating  
pull if I'm not your mate Carlisle" she ask but he still doesn't answer so she started punching him in the face then she kick him in the balls. but before she could do it again Edward moves to grab her from behind but I flashed over to him and rip his next arm of leaving him with no arms. _('now what are you going to use bitch')_

"tsk tsk Edward you should know better" I say swinging his arm from  
left to right in his face, he snarls at me before turning his head  
"why the hell are you guys just standing there do something" he yells  
turning around I see Alice, Emmett and Jasper standing there wide eye  
watching us. I tottaly forgot they where still here between my anger  
towards edward and Carlisle and watching esme beat the shit out of  
Carlisle I totally forget they ware with us.

A scream from behind pulls me out of my thoughts and makes me turn  
around an what I see has me in shock, Jasper is standing inbetween  
Carlisle and Esem he's protecting Carlisle while beating Esme and I  
mean beating her. He has his hand around the collar of her shirt and  
is punching her in the face. I turn around to see Emmett standing  
there in shock and Alice looks horrified by Jasper, I blur over to  
Esme and push Jasper off her and into a tree then I move to lift her  
into my arms but I'm pulled by my hair causing me to drop Esme and  
scream. After that everything happened so fast Emmett goes after  
Jasper for attacking me but Carlisle and edward use this time to try  
and attack Esme and me aswell while we're distrated by Emmett and  
Jasper fighting. Alive comes over to help me protect Esme while Emmett  
tries to fight Jasper, Jasper already knock him down a few time but he  
keeps getting back up and in his way before he tries to attack us  
again. But with his fighting experience it's hard for Emmett. we have to leave and leave now the odds are against us even with Alice helping it's basically Alice fighting Edward and Carlisle, even thought they can't beat her with the state the fax Edward's arms dont work at the moment, but jasper only needs to get pass Emmett an it over for us. Esme is still in my arms in pains with cracks all over her face Jasper may not have had alot of  
time but he did do damage, standing up with Esme in my arms there's  
only one way to ensure our safety from them, atleast for the time  
being and that would be to run and I know just the place. I quickly  
made the desicion to run to the treaty plan so that Alice could be  
clues into the plan, when I see her give a little nod in my direction  
I hold Esme close to my chest so I don't cause her to much pain and  
prepare to take off.

"Em forget about him we have go" I say watch as he get on final hit on  
Jasper before We take off running into the forest.

"Where are we going Rose we can't run forever" said Emmett runing a  
few steps behind me I can hear the others chasing us so I push my self  
faster.

"the only safe place we could go just follow me" I reply runing threw  
the forest as fast I could while carrying Esme jumping over fallin  
trees and dodging branchs, until we came to the opening in the forest  
that leads to the treaty point but I didn't stop I just kept going  
with the others following me. One sniff of the air told me two things  
1. Were izzy is  
2. That where not the only vampires here.

Izzy scent lead us to a beautiful two story house near the forest, I  
guest the mutts must have notice where here because I could hear  
people following us now. Without stopping I ran threw the glass door  
and into the living room where izzy, Victoria and Leah are there with  
a 3 mutts up at the noise izzy quickly stood up and came over to me taking Esme from my arms and carrying over to the couch and laying her down.

"Vic can you get a few bloods bags for her" izzy running her hand  
threw Esme hair, Victoria leave without a word to get the blood bags.  
Esme shifted leaning towards izzy touch and izzy moved her hand to her  
cheeck caressing the little line that are there with light touches, almost like she was afriad of causing her pain or like she would brake in her hands. I turn my head to look at Emmett and Alice with a raised eyebrow as If to ask 'do you know what's going on', but they both just shake their head with a shrug so I turn to look back at the seen before me."Esme can you open your eyes" request izzy as her thumb gently stroke Esme cheek, we watch as she turned away from izzy shaking her head.

"No I can't" Esme replys with her eyes close 'why can't she open her  
eyes did Jasper hurt her that bad'. Just then victoria walks in th  
room with five blood bags for Esme, she placed them on the coffee  
table before moving to stand in leah's arms.

Izzy looked at us before turn her attention back to Esme "Why can't  
you open your eyes Emse, are you hurt",She asked in a gently tone  
running her fingers threw Esme's hair

"Im afriad if I open my eyes you won't be here, this will all be a day  
dream and you will be gone again" she say barely above a whisper as if  
her words would ruin the moment.

What happen next shock the fuck out of me I watch as izzy turned Esme  
face towards her and kissed her on the mouth, an I don't mean I just  
Kissed my mom but she **KISSED** Esme and Esme kissed her  
back. 'What the fuck is going on her' wIth a raised eyebrow on my face  
I watch as izzy pulled back a few inches away from her face and says  
"open your eyes Emmie I'm real V and lee are here and your home baby  
and your safe now".

"WHAT"  
"Emmie"  
"Baby"  
"What the hell is going on"


End file.
